The present invention is directed to a cosmetic kit and more particularly to a versatile eye make-up compact which employs prescription type lenses and which may be used in a variety of positions or hand held for assisting in applying eye make-up.
The prior art contains a number of devices which have been employed for the purpose of facilitating the application of make-up and the like in combination with a mirror. However, such devices have not come into general public acceptance or use because they were generally deficient in one or more important respects. First, such devices commonly provided merely simple magnifying lenses and thus did not provide any correction for the user's own need for corrective lenses. Therefore, a person who is farsighted would normally have more difficulty in applying eye make-up for example, than a person who is normally sighted or nearsighted. Also, the need for an astigmatic and also presbyoptia correction may provide corresponding difficulties in applying make-up.
In addition, prior devices have commonly been usable only in a single mode in that they did not provide any means by which the devices could be applied to and used in connection with a large bathroom or vanity mirror. Further, such prior devices, when designed into a compact form, could only be placed on a table or desk surface in one position, when in use and did not provide for placement thereof in multiple positions or to an inclined position.